Cinderella Oneshot
by FictionMaker12
Summary: She finally has a chance! A chance to meet the prince! The prince! She has a few problems though, her family. She can make it through though, shes not any normal girl. She'll get her happy ending just like in Fairy Tales. Gruvia


_Once upon a time.. there was a princess._

 _No she did not have money._

 _No she did not have servants._

 _No she did not have a castle._

 _No she did not have fancy dresses._

 _..No she did not have a lover.._

 _She lived with her step father and her two step sisters._

 _She had a heart of love._

 _Not once did she have bad intentions._

 _Her family was rotten, negative, and all of them had poor attitudes!_

 _She was treated poorly._

 _She did not have a friendly_ father, _and certainly no friendly siblings._

 _She wanted a day of Happiness, Joy!_

 _She lost hope but soon fate will restore her hope with happiness and joy._

"Juvia! Mop the floors of the washroom!"

"Juvia! My hair needs to be done!"

"Ugh! Juvia you did a horrible job making me a simple plate of food!"

"Juvia hurry up with dinner!"

Juvia panted and stumbled around the house clearly exhausted.

"Juvia is sorry she made this so late Father!" He snorted and ate the food cleary not satisfied.

Juvia made quick steps to her step sisters, who will not be named.

"Juvia! You should really get some better clothes." One of her sisters said, lets just call her.. Sister One!

"Oh wait. Thats right, you don't _have_ any better clothes!" Her other sister snickered, we'll call her Sister Two. They both laughed obnoxiously, Juvia rolled her eyes.

She just brushed it off, served them their food and left. She walked to her room and looked at her rags. Her sisters were right though, she doesn't have any better clothes. She didn't mind that much, its not like she'll get to go anywhere and show off her clothing.

Juvia was up as usual preparing breakfast for her rotten family. They woke up and came down to eat, she served them her "horrifying food". Sister One let out a short gasp and rushed to the door. She came back with a fancy letter.

"Ooh! Let me see!" Sister 2 grabbed the letter and stared at it. Jose grabbed the letter out of Sister 2's hands and looked at it. Then he opened it. He read aloud,

"Dear residents of this home. We officially invite you to the prince's ball to find a new queen.

Dress in your most fancy of dresses and put on your most beautiful of shoes!

We will happily see you there tomorrow night!

-The Royal Castle"

The sisters screamed. Juvia covered her ears. "Now, Now, girls! We MUST get ready for the ball!" The girls ran into their room and into their closet with Jose trailing after them. Juvia cleaned up the table as she thought, t _his is Juvia's chance! She can finally have a break and actually meet the prince! Juvia will get to fancy up and look beautiful! Oh but what she wear? She only has rags and worn down, ugly dresses. Not to mention, she doesn't have makeup either! Juvia will never get to meet the prince!_

Her hope was crushed.

Juvia ran outside to a well and cried. It soon got dark and she sat on a bench washing clothes near the well. Juvia didn't know that during breakfast a few of her friends were watching. Gajeel her rat friend, Lucy her mouse friend, and Erza her bird friend. They all made a plan and scavenged around the house.

They collected old dresses, beads, necklaces, ribbon, and all sorts of things! They assembled a beautiful blue dress. It had white details with dark navy blue ribbons. There were shiny beads laced onto the dress. They all agreed to wait for the night of the ball to present the beautiful dress to Juvia.

 _Timeskip to the night of the ball_

It was time. Jose wore a his normal attire but with a little fanciness and Juvia's step sisters wore beautiful dresses with jewelry. It was an hour before the prince's ball.

Juvia was about to start her chores but her friends.. Gajeel, Lucy, and Erza! They made a dress for her. It was stunning.

"Did you all make this for Juvia?" She asked. They all nodded, Juvia smiled so wide her face hurt.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed. She grabbed the dress and put it on. She walked out to Jose and her sisters.

"Im ready for the ball!" They all looked at her with shock on their faces.

"Where did you get that dress, Juvia?" Jose demanded. The sister's mouths hung wide open.

"Its beautiful.." Sister 1 said.

"Hey, wait. Those are my ribbons!"

"Wait what?! Are you wearing MY beads and necklace?" The sisters stepped forward and ripped off their belongings. Juvia's face looked horrified.

"No please!" They continued ripping off pieces of the dress leaving nothing but her rags underneath.

"Please what?" Sister 1 mocked, "Look, its not like you're going the ball. Might as well get rid of your dress!"

"You wouldn't be able to go to the ball even if you had another dress!" Sister 2 snickered. They finished ripping bits of her dress only leaving a few details behind. The sisters tossed the ripped dress pieces on the floor. Juvia looked down at her ripped dress. She jumped up at the sound of her step father's voice and lifted her head up.

"Juvia, since you will absolutely not be going to the ball, I have a list of chores for you to do." Jose tossed her a paper scroll. Juvia caught it and opened it. Nearly a foot of paper rolled out. Juvia's tears were threatening to spill. Jose opened the door, "Now if you excuse us, we have a ball to go to." Then Jose and Juvia's evil step sisters disappeared out the door shutting it with force. Juvia's tears burst out abruptly and she ran to her room, dropping the list of chores on the cold floor.

Juvia fell on her bed, sobbing and sniffling. This was all too familiar. Sobbing on the bed? Being hurt by her own family? Maybe not her own flesh and blood but it was something. Gajeel, Lucy, and Erza scuffled over to her. Trying to comfort her. Juvia wiped her tears away, trashed the remains of the beautiful dress, and grabbed the list of chores. Finishing her chores would at least benefit her. She glanced at the first chore on the list, washing the laundry twice. Juvia rolled her eyes and went to go wash the laundry again this week.

She sat down on the bench scrubbing at the clothes. She heard a "Oof!" and a thump. She looked up, surprised at the sudden noise. Then out the bushes was a female figure with.. wait.. wings..? The fairy looking figure had brown, hazel, flowing hair. She had glasses and a poofy green dress with a cliche kid's wand. Juvia rubbed her eyes, she could not believe the sight.

"Hello," The fairy figure greeted smugly, "I am a fairy." Juvia could not believe she had a fairy in front of her and awkwardly waved. "Listen, Im not a fairy godmother in fairy tales." "Im just here to help you out." Juvia stood up and walked over to the fairy. She poked at the wings and the fairy flinched. "Hey, ow!" The fairy yelped, "Listen you brat, Im real alright?"

"Sorry.. Juvia could not believe fairies were actually real." The fairy raised her brow at the mention of the girl's own name. "What are you doing here anyway? Who are you?"

"Im here to make your life just a little bit better," The fairy started, "You also don't need to know my name just yet." "You want to go to the ball don't you?" Juvia widened her eyes.

"How do you know about that?"

"Please, Im a fairy that came to help you, I know most things about you." Before Juvia could speak the fairy moved her wand and poof! There was a beautiful dress on her, even more beautiful then the one her sisters ripped up. "If you want to go to a ball, you need to have a perfect dress." "Oh and some glass slippers. " She flicked her wand and a gorgeous pair of lightly tinted blue glass slippers appeared on her feet. They fit all so perfectly. Soon Gajeel, Lucy and Erza came outside to look for Juvia. "Now, you need to ride in a carriage." "Got anything to turn into a carriage?" Juvia nodded quickly and looked around and spotted a pumpkin. She grabbed it and showed the fairy. "A pumpkin.. this will work." The fairy said, "Put it down." Juvia placed it down and the fairy flicked her wand and the pumpkin slowly grew bigger and looked like a carriage. Juvia slowly backed up. "There now, we need two horses and a coachman." She spotted the three animals and waved her wand at them. Erza and Lucy turned into horses and Gajeel turned into a human dressed as a coachman. Juvia felt like this was too good to be true. The fairy let out a small smile. "There, you can finally go to the ball." Juvia smiled so wide and had tears of joy. The fairy looked at her in surprise.

"Thank you!" Juvia exclaimed and hugged her.

"Get going! Don't keep your prince waiting!" Juvia climbed into the carriage. "Wait! Be back by midnight! Thats when everything will turn back to normal!" Soon the carriage moved and they were traveling to the castle. Juvia looked at the wall and there in golden letters, spelled Evergreen. Juvia smiled and silently thanked Evergreen.

 _Wonder what the prince is doing and who he is? You probably know who he is already, but lets know a bit more about the prince._

"Listen Dad, I told you that I didn't want a party-"

"Ball, Gray."

"Ball! I told you I didn't want a ball just to find a queen."

Silver sighed, his son was just too hard to handle sometimes. Gray paced back and forth. "Gray, there will be a time when you will understand why this is important." Silver said. Gray was still not convinced. "You need a queen to rule with, I'm too getting old and you are turning 19 this month." "Besides, it is too late to turn back so you should try to enjoy this ball as much as you can." Gray sighed and stormed outside of the room and into the main ball room. There were many beautiful maidens around the room. None caught Gray's attention. A man and 2 women suddenly walked entered the ball room. He still kept a emotionless face. He walked down the stairs and all he heard was, "Look! Its Prince Gray!"

"Prince Gray! Will you dance with me?"

"Ah! Prince Gray is so handsome!"

"Prince Gray! Prince Gray! Notice me!"

He rolled his eyes at all the comments but kept his politeness and danced with a few women. As time passed by more women came. He was about to visit the food table until a beautiful woman came. She had blue hair tied up into a neat bun, she wore a gorgeous light blue dress with dark blue ribbons. It was simple but so beautiful. He also noticed light blue tinted glass slippers. The girl looked stunning. He started to walk to her and passed by the two women earlier.

"Why didn't he ask to dance with us?"

"We're obviously the prettiest out of all these peasants." They turned to see Prince Gray walk to a blue haired woman.

Gray was only a few inches from the blue haired girl and took a few steps and here he was. Right in front of this beauty.

"Hello, would you like to dance?" The girl turned around and looked surprised. Then she had a rose pink blush on her cheeks and nervously nodded. He found this cute. They danced and danced. Gray sensed that this girl was like no other. She was different then all of these women. She did not rush him while dancing. She did not constantly flirt with him. She has only said a few phrases but he still admired her. As their last dance neared, midnight came close. The girl suddenly asked, "What time is it?" He looked behind her at a massive vintage clock and replied, "11:59, why?" The girl's eyes widened. "Goodbye Prince Gray!" The girl yelled as she ran outside. "Wait!" He yelled.

Juvia ran outside the castle and kicked off her slippers. One of her slippers shattered and the other landed perfectly on the stairs. She could hear Prince Gray running after her but kept going. She jumped onto the carriage and yelled, "Go!" Slowly everything grew back to normal as they crashed into the front yard of the house. The animals scurried away and Juvia ran to the back yard and quickly mopped and cleaned everything. The house was spotless. As she was doing the dishes Jose and her step sisters came home.

"Ugh! Who did she think she was?" Sister 1 complained. Jose just rolled his eyes and went to his bedroom. Juvia turned around and greeted the girls.

"Hello sisters, how was your night?" Sister two grunted and left the room.

"Terrible!" Sister 1 yelled, "There was this girl that danced with Gray all night!" She kept raging on, "She wasn't even pretty! That should of been me!"

"Im sorry to hear that, would you like to have your stress relief drink?" Sister 1 nodded and stormed to her room. Juvia sighed and prepared the ingredients for the drink.

 _Now that Juvia's trip home has been taken care of, shall we go see what Prince Gray is doing?_

"You gotta listen Dad!" Gray yelled, "Shes the one! Shes not like anyone else!"

"But Gray, you don't even know her name!" Silver reasoned.

"I got her slipper, if I go to every house in the village and let every woman try on the sipper it'll work!"

Silver sighed, when Gray has something on his mind he will not quit on the idea. "Fine, but if this doesn't work then you will have to pick another queen or I will pick for you." Gray smiled and placed the glass slipper on a table right on a pillow. He jogged to one of the higher up servants, "We'll be doing a search in the whole village, get a carriage prepared." The servant nodded and ran to tell the others.

The next morning they drove the carriage to each house. All of the women tried on the slippers but none had fit. Finally they came to the very last house and knocked.

"Who is it?" Came a male voice.

"Its the Royal Family." They heard scuffling and squealing. The door opened to reveal a man with two women behind him. "Hello, we are here to let all the women in this house try on a glass slipper." One of the girls pushed the man and the other one away.

"Try me first!" She extended her leg. Gray bent on one knee and tried to slip on the glass slipper. Her foot was too big. "C'mon! This has to work!"

Gray removed the slipper. The other girl pushed other one and did the same position. He tried it on the other one. The foot was too small. The girls were saying something but he tuned them out. "Do you have any other women in this house?" Jose was about to say no until Juvia came down with the mop.

"Im done mopping upstair's floor I'll just-" She stopped as she stared at Gray and the servant who came with him.

"Juvia! Go mop the bathroom upstairs." He quickly pushed her there but stopped when Gray stopped them. He bent on one knee and held out the glass slipper. Instinctively she put her foot in the slipper. It fit perfectly. "Ugh! It was you?" One of the girls screamed, "I knew it! Who else has long blue hair in this village?"

Gray tuned both of them out now, he focused on Juvia, and only Juvia. "Whats your name?" He asked softly.

"Juvia." She replied. Gray stood up and held both of Juvia's hands.

"Juvia, will you be my queen and come to the castle with me?" Juvia teared up and nodded and they both hugged each other.

 _Gray and Juvia both got married. Being the kind hearted Queen she is, Juvia let Jose and her sisters stay with them in the castle. She also built little homes for Gajeel, Lucy, and Erza. Gray of course, helped her. Every thing ended up just right. Juvia is now happy and forgave her family._

 _The End_


End file.
